Swollen Full
by madelinesticks
Summary: Written for a prompt on the kink meme. Size!kink, belly swelling, angel magic.


Fuck, but Castiel is a kinky shit. Dean didn't guess when he and Cas started their… thing. But Castiel had gotten just a little more forward every time they fucked, gotten even more earnest with every kinky thing Dean had suggested.

He loved to take a big toy, loved to be full, and when Dean jokingly suggested that Cas Miracled his dick to be bigger itself, it had been just that - a joke. But Cas' eyes had gone wide and eager and needy, and he'd agreed with a fervent nod of his pretty little head.

And shit, Cas was already little next to Dean. He might not have been short, but once you got the suit and the coat off he stopped being boxy and became this slender, lithe little slip of a creature. Dean loved that, of course, but Cas loved it even more, loved it when Dean pinned him and threw him around.

He liked to give up control, but he liked to be _filled. _Dean let him. "As big as you want it", he's said, as he'd - a little cautiously - spread his legs and bared his junk for Cas to play with. And fuck, fuck, he hadn't expected for Cas to go like he did.

Dean wasn't small by any man's standards. He was above average and he knew it, but Cas had him fucking _massive._ Dean was surprised he was hard without feeling hazy, and he shivered a little at how eager Cas looked as he wriggled on the bed next to him.

Castiel put on a show for Dean, pressing slender fingers - Jimmy must have played violin or piano or _something_ to have hands like that - into his hole and whining, mewling as if Dean was fucking him already.

Dean happily settled back against the headboard, and fuck, Castiel looked like a little _whore_as he bit his lip and stared at the hard length between Dean's legs. It wasn't just how long it was either but _shit_, if Dean _**fisted**_ Cas it would be this thick.

He could see the lube glistening and wet at Castiel's entrance, and yeah, angel or no Dean was definitely in support of being liberal with the stuff. Castiel was slow as he put his hands on Dean's shoulders and carefully lowered himself down.

The sounds he made even as he took the head made Dean want to _die. _His skin felt like it was on fire and ultra-sensitive, and shit, his cheeks and his chest were flushed red but he couldn't care when he saw the look on Castiel's face, saw his pretty, parted lips and heard the soft whimpers that rolled off his tongue as he lowered himself further.

Shit, but he was tight. Fuck, he was so tight, and Dean could see the greedy flutter of Cas' pink little asshole as he took more of the hunter. Cas gave little whines as he grabbed desperately at Dean's shoulders, leaving crescent marks where his carefully trimmed fingernails dug in and _crap_, why hadn't they done this before?

Castiel must have had inferno inside him, must have Holy Fire burning in his chest, because he was a wet, _**hot**_ tightness around Dean's unnaturally big cock. Dean couldn't get over the sheer warmth as Castiel bottomed out, and Dean's balls touched against Cas' ass.

Castiel took himself a little break, his breathing heavy, his cheeks flushed and his hair mussed in the most sinfully decadent way. Dean stared at him, watched the desperate heave of Castiel's chest as he took in breaths.

"Fuck yourself. C'mon, angel, fuck yourself on that big cock you made for yourself." Dean said the word with a fair effort on his part, but the choked noise that came from Castiel's throat made it worth it.

Castiel was slow at first, but when Dean grabbed at his hips the angel was prompted to speed up. Castiel's moans were loud and enough that Dean almost worried that Sam would hear them the next motel room earlier, but he couldn't care when he glimpsed at Cas' stomach and realised he could _see_ the bobbing outline of his own cock.

It was barely visible, the head of it just pressed against Castiel's skin, and fucking Hell, if that wasn't the hottest thing Dean had ever seen. "Fuckin' Hell, how full you are." Dean stroked over the bit of his own cock that he could see at Cas' belly, and Castiel _yowled_.

He sped his pace, and Dean warned him when he felt himself coming close. Castiel just kept bobbing, his own pretty cock now firmly held in one of Castiel's hands. When Dean came, he gave soft grunts at the tightness milking him, and was uncertain when he felt himself still coming after a time.

Castiel came and whined, mewling about being full, and went still with Dean still seated to the hilt inside him. Dean kept _coming_, shit, and he could see a new, different swell to Castiel's belly.

"Fuck." Castiel whispered, the sound half-desperate, and Dean pressed on the swell and felt it give, heard a quiet slosh.

"Fuck." Dean agreed, stroking over the just-taut skin. "Fuck is right. You like that, Cas?"

"Mmm. Yes, Dean." Cas said in a low, deep-as-fuck voice. He'd gone sleepy. Dean had never known someone who got this sleepy after fucking, but it was endearing to say the least.

"Conjure me up a plug, Cas. Keep that inside you."

And shit, in his sleepy daze Castiel didn't even bat an eyelid as he clenched and brought himself off Dean's cock, lowered himself down onto a thick, purple plug he'd Mojoed from God knows where.

"Thatta boy." Dean murmured, spooning himself against Castiel's back and holding him tightly as his own cock returned to its normal size. "Sleep a little."

"Okay, Dean." Castiel mumbled, relaxing as Dean pressed a kiss to his shoulder. Yes, Dean could definitely get used to this. This was the _best._


End file.
